And Yet Somehow We Always End Up Here
by lost-n-stereo
Summary: Drabbles from the Puck & Rachel drabble meme at livejournal that are 2000 words or less. Some will be in the same 'verse, but most will be unconnected.
1. If I Had A Wish I'd Wish For You

He's been down this road before and it never ends well. Not for him or anyone else involved. Usually he's smart enough to let shit go, or at least enough to keep it hidden.

He's not really sure he can keep the fact that he's ass over feet in love with Rachel to himself this time.

He's not even sure this is the first time he's thought he was in love with her. Hell, for all he knows, he could have been all along. He figures that's probably the case.

Obviously, he has always thought she was the hottest chick he knows. He guesses most people think that, even if they can't or won't admit it to themselves. She almost turned a gay guy straight for fuck's sake. The girl has something that no one else in this town has. She has _it_…whatever the hell _it_ is.

It took her almost marrying someone else to get him to realize that.

He's sitting in glee, watching Finn sing her another lame romantic song, when he just can't take it anymore. Everyone else claps when he finishes but Puck just rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, dude. When in the hell did you grow a vagina?" He smirks when Mr. Schue says his name in a warning tone. He knows that guy hates those two singing to each other as much as everyone else does. Finn just gives him a shitty look when he sits next to Rachel. She just looks at Finn like the sun shines out of his ass and it makes Puck want to hit something.

* * *

><p>"Noah…Are you okay?"<p>

She corners him at his locker after glee and he wants to tell her that, no he's in love with her and its killing him every day to watch her with his best friend. Instead he tells her that he's fine and she gives him a look like she knows he's full of shit.

"You know you can talk to me right? We're friends." He gives her a weak smile as he pulls his backpack up on his shoulder. He hopes he doesn't look as disappointed as he feels.

"I know, Rach." He knows she's watching as he walks away so he makes sure not to look back.

* * *

><p>He tells Santana, which turns out to be a fucking mistake, because she starts hounding him to tell Rachel. Somewhere along the lines the two girls have actually become somewhat friends, and even though it scares the shit out of Puck, at least he can get insight to what is going on with her. Santana brings it up one afternoon when they are eating lunch. Santana catches him checking Rachel out across the cafeteria and she pokes him in the side.<p>

"She's not going to marry Finn, y'know. Trust me." He raises an eyebrow as she casually pops a french fry in her mouth.

"What makes you so sure? She actually tell you that?" Santana shrugs as she swallows her food.

"Not exactly." Puck rolls his eyes and she glares. "She didn't have to Puck, fuck. I just know these things, and those two…aren't getting married." They finish their lunch in silence and if Santana notices that he's staring at Rachel the whole time, she doesn't mention it.

* * *

><p>Everything comes to a head one day in glee when he's had enough. Rachel is singing one of her favorite ballads or something to Finn and he just can't sit back and watch it anymore. She watches in shock as he gets up to leave and she actually stops singing to call out to him. He ignores her and heads towards the hallway, but he hears two sets of footsteps rapidly approaching him.<p>

"Puck!" Finn's definitely not going to get him to stop so he keeps going hoping that they will just give up. He knows better than that though because Rachel never gives up on anybody.

"Noah…will you stop!" He sighs and then stops so quickly that Rachel almost runs into him which in turn makes Finn almost run into her. "Noah, what in the world is going on? Why would you just leave like that?" He still hasn't turned around but now his fists are balled as he squares his jaw.

He knows someone's probably leaving with a black eye. He's just not sure if it will be him or Finn yet.

"Dude, what is going on with you?" He rolls his eyes at Finn's voice and turns around slowly.

"Nothing, I'm just sick of you two and all of your lovey dovey bullshit." Rachel is taken back and Finn just looks pissed. He's not sure exactly what his plan is or where this conversation is going to go but he figures he might as well stick it out now.

"Well, we're engaged, Puck. We just want to express our love in the best way we know how." This actually causes him to laugh out loud and now Finn is seething. "What is so funny?"

"You guys being engaged, Finn. That's what's fucking funny. She's too fucking good for you, you know that right?" He can tell that Rachel can't decide whether to be pissed or flattered. She's kinda just standing there off to the side with her mouth open a bit. "You're never going to be enough for her."

Finn balls his hands up at his sides. Puck hasn't seen him this mad since he found out he wasn't the father of Quinn's baby. He got punched that day too so he can't imagine this working out in his favor.

"So what, is this the part I'm supposed to punch you for being a dick?" Puck knew that was coming, but one look at Rachel and he knows it's now or never. Might as well lay all his cards on the table.

"No. This is the part I tell you that I'm in love with your girl…and then you can punch me." The look of shock on both of their faces would make him laugh if it wasn't so serious. He braces himself but Finn doesn't punch him, just grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her back towards the choir room. She glances over her shoulder at him and he can't read the look in her eyes but he knows it's probably not good.

* * *

><p>He's retelling the story to Santana on the phone that night when there is a knock on his bedroom door. He figures it's his mom so he just yells for her to come in and continues his conversation.<p>

When Rachel walks in the room he practically drops the phone before telling Santana he'll call her back. Rachel is just standing awkwardly next to his dresser and he gets up to stand at the foot of his bed.

"Hey." She gives him a little smile.

"Hi." He's not sure how much longer he can take this silence.

"Rachel I'm sor…"

"Noah…look…" She laughs a bit to herself. "You shouldn't be sorry, not for what you said." She gives him a shy smile as she walks a little closer to him. "Did you mean it?" He's not stupid, he knows what she's talking about and he's done playing dumb.

"You know I did." She nods because yeah, he doesn't say stuff like that often, and when he does, it's sincere. "Why are you here?" He doesn't say it to be mean; he just really wants to know why she's here with him and not somewhere else with her boyfriend.

"Finn and I got into a huge fight after we left glee today. He said some horrible things about you and when I defended you, well…let's just say he didn't take it well. I told him that I needed to think, and then when he dropped me off, I got into my car and ended up here." She sits down on his bed and pats the space next to her. He's not sure what else to do so he does what she asks.

"Rachel, I want to say I'm sorry that you guys are fighting but I can't. I meant what I said. And I don't expect you to leave Finn or to choose me if you do. I just need you to know how I feel." She smiles at him as she rests a hand on his cheek.

"I do now. And I have…so much to think about." He closes his eyes as she kisses him on the forehead before getting up and walking to the door. She waves her fingertips at him before closing the door and he takes a deep breath as he falls back on his pillows. He knows for a fact he's lost his best friend. He doesn't care as much as he should because now he might just have a chance with a girl that makes it all worth it.

* * *

><p>Prompt by bewolke at livejournal.<p>

"Is this the part I'm supposed to punch you for being a dick?"

"No. This is the part I tell you I'm in love with your girl and _then_ you can punch me."


	2. I Want Your Girlfriend To Be Mine

**A/N: So this one's barely over the 2k limit I put on these drabbles, but it's not long enough for it's own post so it's going here (: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He feels like a fucking creeper, peeking out of his window and spying on his neighbor like this.<p>

No fuck that, he's not spying. Observing…yeah that's a better word. He's observing the girl in the shortest skirt on the planet walking into his neighbor's house. He should feel weird about looking over there but he really doesn't. The dude's girlfriend is just so fucking hot; he can't help but check her out whenever she comes over. And the guy must be getting it on the regular because she's there a lot. He can hear the hum of her little hybrid Chevy pull in almost every night of the week. Lucky bastard.

She's a little thing too, maybe 5'2 tops. Girl's got legs for days and that's always been a turn on for him. He remembers when he saw her for the first time a few months back. He had just moved in and was outside mowing his lawn when he watched her pull up. His neighbor, Blaine, went out to meet her and she kissed him quickly before following him up the walkway. He caught her eye and she smiled shyly and he gave her a wink when she passed.

He thinks she might have blushed but he was probably seeing things.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness, Blaine, your neighbor is so handsome!" She thanks him as he hands her a glass of wine and she pulls her legs under her on the couch. She pulled up to her best friend's house tonight to see his gorgeous neighbor washing his truck with no shirt on. Needless to say, she was pretty heated up by the time she reached the front door.<p>

"I've seen him checking you out before, you know? You should ask him out." Rachel tosses her head back and laughs.

"I can't just ask him out! I don't know anything about him!" Blaine rolls his eyes as he searches for something to watch on TV.

"Well I know a few things. His name's Noah Puckerman, but he goes by 'Puck'." Rachel gives him a look and he nods. "I know kind of a weird nickname but he's a really nice guy. He told me that he works as security for that bar downtown, where they have all the live music. He plays sometimes there on the weekends. Oh, and he just moved here from Austin." Rachel raises an eyebrow and Blaine blushes. "What? I like to get to know my neighbors…sue me."

"So, what you're telling me is he's a Texan, he's probably tough and he's a musician?" Blaine nods. "Hmm…maybe I should ask him out." Rachel laughs as Blaine nudges her arm and they settle back to watch the Project Runway episode they missed the week before.

* * *

><p>He's out working on his truck when he hears her car and he knows for a fact his neighbor isn't home. Blaine told him that he'd be leaving for a week on business and asked him if he minded keeping an eye out on the place while he was gone. He's wondering why in the world his girlfriend is here when he's not. Maybe she gets lonely and shit when he's not around. He's not gonna try to fuck the dude's girl but he's not a nice enough guy not to flirt with her if he's got a chance.<p>

She's wearing the tiniest sundress imaginable and he's starting to think he might have to rethink the not fucking your neighbor's girlfriend thing. She smiles and waves as she walks to the mailbox and of course she's there to pick up his mail. That's the kind of thing a good girlfriend does.

Now he feels like an asshole for wanting to fuck her. Sort of.

He's still working on his truck when she comes out a little while later. He doesn't expect her to walk over but that's exactly what she does.

"Hi…I'm Rachel." He knows his hands are covered in grease but figures that it's rude not to shake her hand. He wipes it off the best he can on his jeans and offers it to her when he figures it's clean enough.

"I'm Puck." She scrunches up her nose a bit and he wonders if she's one of those chicks that hate when a guy doesn't use their real name. "Or Noah…but no one really calls me that." She seems to like that because she smiles and nods.

"I just wanted to come over and say hi. I always see you around but I've never really been around when Blaine's not." Oh fuck, her boyfriend. And the guy's a cool dude too, even if he's a little metro sexual for Puck's taste.

"Oh right, Blaine. He's outta town right?" Rachel nods and looks over at the house.

"Yeah, it feels really weird being here without him around." He has no idea how to respond to that so he just nods. "He told me that you're a musician?" Puck raises an eyebrow as she takes a seat on the stool in his garage. He figures if she's gonna stick around a minute he might as well get back to work so he does.

"I guess you could say that. There's a bar I work security for that has this open mic thing once a week. I usually do a few songs if they don't have many people signed up." Her face brightens at this.

"That sounds amazing! I'm actually a singer, myself. I'm working my way up to Broadway, hopefully."

"Oh, yeah? I saw a few shows last year. I don't go into the city much but when I do, I'll try to catch something that looks like it won't suck." She laughs at this and it makes him smile. He doesn't have to tell her he only goes because his mom and sister make him when they are in town. It's obviously working to his advantage because it makes her talk about Broadway for the next few (twenty) minutes. He half listens and nods when he thinks he should as he's working until she says she has to go.

"It was really nice meeting you…Noah." She says it tentatively like she's not sure how he's going to react so he just gives her a grin.

"Yeah…you too Rachel."

* * *

><p>"He's gay."<p>

Blaine looks at her like she's insane but she doesn't take her eyes off her Cosmo magazine.

"What?" She laughs when she finally looks up and sees the look of complete surprise on her best friend's face.

"He's gay, Blaine. He has to be. He told me he went to like five Broadway shows last year, and then let me talk about musicals for at least thirty minutes. No straight man would do that." Blaine thinks about it for a minute but then shakes his head.

"No, I don't buy it. My gaydar is pretty outstanding. Remember that guy I met when I was at Starbucks. The guy that was there with his fiancé…" Rachel laughs as she recalls the story. If she remembers it correctly, Blaine ended up with a phone number that day.

"Okay, so you're good at finding other gay guys. That doesn't mean that your radar didn't skip him or something." He's still shaking his head as he pulls his homemade lasagna out of the oven.

"Rachel, I'm telling you. That boy is not gay."

She's pretty sure of it though and she figures if she can't have the hot man next door, then she's going to do everything she can to make sure her best friend can.

* * *

><p>Rachel shows up at his house two days after Blaine is home with a plate of cookies in her hands. She tells him they are a thank you from Blaine for keeping an eye out on his house for the week. He opens his door for her and she follows him into his kitchen.<p>

"So these are from Blaine? Not from you and Blaine?" She shrugs as she unwraps them from their plastic wrap and hands him one.

"I baked them, so I suppose they are from us both. But Blaine wanted me to come give them to you, so really I can't take much credit." He thinks it's weird until he bites into one and doesn't give a shit anymore. These cookies are fucking delicious.

"Well, tell him I said thanks." She laughs as crumbs fall out of his mouth as he speaks. He grabs another cookie before he's even finished with the first one and she raises an eyebrow.

"Good?" He groans a little as he takes another bite.

"These are the best fucking cookies I've ever had." It makes her laugh out loud and he's almost stunned by how gorgeous she is up close. Her eyes are dark under long lashes and her skin is smooth and tan. And there is a lot of skin showing. It's like she's allergic to pant legs & sleeves.

"So where is Blaine? Why didn't he come over with you?" She shrugs and offers him another cookie. He declines (he's not an animal) and she quietly wraps them back up.

"I should be honest with you…the cookies aren't really a thank you for watching the house. I actually baked them as an excuse to come over here to talk to you."

Fuck yes.

"Oh…um…why?" She sits down at the kitchen table and he joins her because he doesn't want to be the only one standing there like a douche bag. She takes a deep breath before she speaks and now he's intrigued.

"He's going to kill me for being here! He told me that he was worried that I'd do something like this but I have to say it!"

"Say what?" She blushes and he's not sure what's going to come out of her mouth next but he knows it's gonna be something good.

"I think you and Blaine should go out on a date. There, I said it."

Okay, what the actual fuck.

"Uhhh…what?" She sits up excited now and he's starting to think that maybe this chick is two tacos short of a combination platter.

"You and Blaine! You guys would be totally cute together, and he hasn't said it, but I know he thinks you're cute, and he's obviously a really attractive guy…"

"Rachel…Rach…" She's still going on and on about Blaine and he's gotta get her to stop talking like now. "Rachel!"

She looks at him with wide eyes and he sits back in his chair.

"I'm not gay."

* * *

><p>Well that wasn't exactly what she thought she'd hear.<p>

"What do you mean, you're not gay? You said…Broadway and always asking about Blaine…" He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"I ask about Blaine because I think you're fucking gorgeous and I thought he was your boyfriend. I was trying to be a good guy." Everything clicks into place at that moment and it's all she can do not to laugh.

"You thought Blaine was my boyfriend…why would you think that?" He tells her about the times he saw them kissing on the porch or holding hands when they walked to the car. She can almost understand that but…wait a second.

"Have you been spying on us?" She says it with a snort because really…how often does he see the two of them together. He huffs and it makes her laugh harder.

"Fuck no. I just see you around sometimes, I don't fucking spy on anyone." She's still laughing and she can tell it's irritating him. "So does Blaine think I'm gay too, or what?"

"No, he told me you were straight but I didn't believe him. I honestly just thought…" He rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'm not." She just nods. "So, you're not Blaine's girlfriend. Are you…anyone's girlfriend?"

"No…not unless you count my cat…which I don't because…well that would be weird…and I probably shouldn't have said that…" She's not sure why she's nervous now. Maybe it's because the hottest man she's ever met just told her he's not gay and asked her if she's seeing anyone. He just laughs and shakes his head like she amuses him.

"Then, single Rachel…do you wanna have dinner with me on Friday?" She's sure she's blushing when he reaches over and runs his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Yeah. Yes, okay. I'd like that." He smirks at her and she wonders what she's getting herself into.

She also hates that Blaine is always right. At least this time it's in her favor.

* * *

><p>Prompt by bewolke at the drabble meme.<p>

AU. Puck doesn't know his neighbor Kurt (or Blaine/Sebastian, your pick) is gay. He just think the man is some of those metrosexual guys... with a really hot girlfriend, Rachel (maybe they could greet with a peck on the lips which is why Puck has the wrong idea?)

Meanwhile, Rachel is really attracted to their neighbor, Noah. She flirts every time she can but he doesn't seem to act on it (because he doesn't want to get in trouble), leading her to believe he's gay, so she plans to set up her roommate with the hot man next door.


	3. Don't You Know We Love You

A few pokes from tiny fingers is all it takes for Puck to open his eyes. He's trying to blink the sleep away (and why in the hell he's being woken up before it's even light outside he has no idea) when his daughter pokes him again.

"Daddy…daddy…wake up…"

"Abby…why are you awake baby? Go back to sleep." The pokes continue and he internally rolls his eyes. The girl is just like her mother, sometimes irritatingly persistent but always adorable.

"Daddy…where's the sugar?" He opens one eye and looks at his four year old, who's just standing next to his side of the bed with a sweet smile on her face.

"Why do you need the sugar?" She puts a finger to her lips and shakes her head.

"Daddy, we have to be quiet. Mommy's still sleeping, I'm gonna make her breakfast." It dawns on him what day it is, and why his child would be getting up at the ass crack of dawn to make breakfast. Thankfully he has Rachel's Mother's Day present stashed away (a white gold charm bracelet he's pretty sure she's gonna lose her shit over) so that's one less thing he needs to worry about. His tiny little daughter trying to make breakfast on her own though…he's thinking she's probably gonna need a little help.

"Okay, baby. Let's go make her breakfast." He pulls himself out of bed carefully and reaches over to make sure Rachel is still sleeping soundly. He pulls the closest tee shirt he can find over his head and grabs Abby's hand as they walk out of the dark room.

"Okay darlin', what do you think we should make?" She puts her arms in the air and he picks Abby up and sets her on the counter top. She scoots back like he showed her until her back hits the wall and taps a finger to her chin as if she's in deep in thought. It makes him laugh out loud and he grins when she holds the finger up in the air.

"I got it! Chocolate chip pancakes!" He knows that Rachel keeps a pretty good selection of food in their pantry, and sure enough he is able to find all of the ingredients plus a bag of vegan chocolate chips. He grins and holds them up for Abby and she claps.

They sing quietly together as he makes the pancakes from scratch (years of watching Rachel cook have taught him a few things) and he smiles every time she tells him he's doing a good job.

"Mommy is going to love us so much, isn't she daddy?" He laughs as he kisses the top of her head.

"Yeah baby, mommy is gonna love us so much."

It's light out by the time he's finished and Abby has flour up to her elbows after she insisted that he let her stir "just a few times, daddy!". He whips up some eggs with Rachel's egg substitute and even cooks some of her "fake bacon" that he tells her is disgusting every time she tries to feed it to him. He takes Abby off the counter and they go into the backyard and pick a rose off one of the tall bushes against their deck. He finds a vase and puts the flower in it and finds the breakfast tray so Abby can set it all up.

Abby is practically running down the hall and stops at their door, hopping from one foot to the other until he tells her she can open it. She gives him a look and he just nods and then she's running at the bed full speed until she's practically on top of Rachel.

"Mommy…mommy!" Rachel stirs a little and Puck can see the smile cross her face. "Mommy, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Rachel looks at him then and raises an eyebrow when she sees the tray in his hands. "What's all this?" Abby jumps up and down on the bed next to her.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Rachel grins and pulls Abby down next to her, tickling and hugging her against her side.

"Thank you Abigail. I can't believe you two did this. I can barely believe either of you are awake, it's so early!" Puck just grins and sets the tray on the bed. She smiles as he kisses her lips and Abby lets out a giggle.

"Anything for my girls. Now eat, before your fake bacon gets cold." Rachel nudges him in the side but moans when she takes a bite of her pancakes.

"Wow, these are so good! You should be in charge of making breakfast more often." She says it to Abby but winks at Noah. Abby tells her all about their morning and Rachel laughs when she sees her daughter covered in flour.

"You two are the best, you know that?" Abby surprises the hell out of Puck when she responds with "I know."

He can barely contain his laughter as he kisses the girl on the cheek. He thinks, not for the first time, that maybe she's a little more like him after all.


End file.
